A life long friend
by TheRainbowPyro17
Summary: Drabbles about Connie and Steven's friendship. Will be updated every once in awhile, or when I feel like it. will contain contain stonnie(Steven X Connie). I will take requests, so if you have any, PM me!
1. Chapter 1 Part one

Steven was suddenly in a garden of pink plants.

"_What is this place?"_He thought.

"_Hello Steven!"A voice said._

"_Who are you?"_He asked.

The plants transformed into his Steven's head.

"_We are you!" _they yelled chuckling.

Steven started laughing with them. They grew legs and started to hug him. They started to squeeze him. They started to beep.

Steven jolted up out of bed. The phone was ringing. He forced himself out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello!?"Steven said.

"Hi Steven it's Connie."

"What are you doing up at this hour!"Steven said rubbing his eyes.

"Steven, it's 12:00 p.m."

Steven looked at the clock.

"What!"

"Anyway do you wanna do something on the beach?"

"Sure."Steven said.

He hung up the phone and started looking for his clothes. He couldn't seem to find them. Then Pearl came in with the laundry.

"Oh."He said laughing.

"Where are you going today?"Pearl asked smiling.

"I'm going to the beach to see Connie!"He said running out the door.

He then saw Connie.

"Hi Connie!"Steven said.

"So what do you want to do?"Connie asked.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2:The kite

"I don't know,"Steven said"most of the time I don't plan these things."

They stood there thinking, waiting for an idea to pop up. Connie saw some kids not much younger than them flying what looked like a handmade kite. Connie got an idea and it involved some crafts stuff.

"Steven I think I have an Idea."

Connie grabbed Steven's hand and ran around the boardwalk. Steven didn't know what they were doing until they arrived at what looks like a craft store.

**Approximately 15 minutes later:**

They walked out of the store with some construction paper, glue, string, and a few other Items. Then they walked to the beach house.

"Tell me what we're doing again."Steven said.

"We're making kites, I got the Idea from some other kids flying kites by the shore."

They started putting the kites together. They glued and decorated the kites.

**35 minutes later:**

They were done after a long time of working. Steven made his kite red with a star in the middle. Connie made hers with purple with squiggly lines in a certain pattern.

"Ready to fly our kites?"Connie asked.

"I'm ready."Steven said.

"Good."

They went out of the beach house and walked over to the shore. They started to run with the kites and soon enough they started to fly.

"This awesome!"Steven said.

After a little bit of flying they were tired.

**A little bit later:**

Connie's watch beeped.

"Sorry I gotta go,"Connie said"But I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"Steven yelled waving.

Steven walked in the house and sat down.

"_What a day!"_He thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Accident part 1

One day, Steven and Connie sitting out on the front porch of her house. Her family didn't live that far out of town. Steven walked all the way there to pick her up to hang out with her. Connie had to do a project at school, so Steven decided to help her.

"So what is this project about again?" Steven asked.

"Its a project on the human body. We have been learning about it for about for about 3 months." Connie replied.

"So what do we have to do for the project?"

"We have to make a model of the human body."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I think personally that we should make a diagram on a large sheet of paper."

"Do you have any supplies in your house?"

"I'll go check."

Steven waited about 5 minutes before she came back.

"I don't think we have any in the house at the time." Connie said.

"Isn't there a store we can go to?" Steven asked.

"There's one just a few blocks away that carries art supplies, and I think I have some money on me." Connie said digging in her pockets.

"I think we should go there." Steven said.

"Okay." Connie agreed.

"Don't you have to ask your mom?"

"She's at work."

"Okay, lets go." Steven said getting up.

They were crossing through the very empty road, with Steven in front. Suddenly, a car out of nowhere, was speeding toward them. As Steven turned his head a little and saw the car it was too late. Stevens reflexes caused his bubble to be activated. He was hit by the corner of the very fast car and was sent flying. He landed on the ground, unscathed and his bubble popped. He recovered from the blast and he realized.

_"Were's Connie?!"_

He went into panic mode and ran to were the car had stopped and the driver had gotten out. Connie was on the ground groaning. Her leg was bent funny and she was bleeding a little.

"Connie!" Steven yelled kneeling next to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Accident part 2

Steven started crying. "Connie, You were too good for this world! Why did you have to die on me!"

"Steven, I'm not dead but, OH CRAP! My leg!" Connie screamed. "It must be broken!"

Connie sent out more blood curling cries. The driver just stood there. After what seemed like a minute more of Connie screaming, he got in his car and drove off hoping that he would not get in trouble. Steven then grabbed his phone and called Mrs. Maheswaran's work phone. After about 6 rings she picked up. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Maheswaran." Steven said into the phone.

"Steven! Why are you calling?!"

"Connie got hit by a car!"

Mrs. Maheswaran wen't into shock. "Where are you guys?!"

"Were right by her house!"

"I'll be right there, just wait a minute!"

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance!"

"No I can drive there!"

She then hung up. Steven went inside her house and carried her out of the street. He was looking through the freezer for an ice pack and found one. He put it on her leg gently and she kept on groaning in pain. Meanwhile, Mrs. Maheswaran was pulling up to the house. She ran inside. "Connie!" She said rushing through the door. She looked at her leg really quick. "My poor baby! How did this happen?"

"No time!" Steven said. "Lets drive her to the E.R!"

Steven, (With a little help from Connie's mom) Carried her to the car. She drove as quickly as she could to the nearest Hospital. They gave her an I.V, some painkillers, and examined her leg. Meanwhile, Steven and Mrs. Maheswaran were waiting in the waiting room (Obviously).

"What happened Steven?" Connie's mom asked.

"We were going to cross the street. There was a red light. Then someone ran the red light and hit Connie. Luckily I was unscathed. Then he left." Steven explained, changing his story a little, not to tell her about the bubble shield part.

They waited for about 25 minutes then a doctor came in. "What's going on with my baby?!" Connie's mom asked.

"Her leg was a little misplaced, and her leg is clearly broken." He replied. "All we have to do is put on a cast, do some paperwork and she's out of here."

"Oh thank heavens." Mrs. Maheswaran replied. "Can we see her?" She asked.

"Yes. Her room is just around the corner." He said. "Follow me."

They followed him into a room. Connie was lying down on a bed. She had a blue colored cast on. "Connie!" they both said in unison. Steven ran up too her, with Mrs. Maheswaran following.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Okay. I'm going to call your father."

Mrs. Maheswaran picked up her phone and called Mr. Maheswaran. While their conversation went on Steven was talking to Connie.

"I like your cast." Steven said.

"Thanks."

"Does it hurt."

"Not really."

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5: Accident part 3

It had been a few days since Connie had broken her leg in a car accident, so Steven decided to visit her. He got on lion and headed out of beach city, and to her house. _"I wonder how Connie will be feeling?"_ _Steven asked himself._ After about 15 minutes, he was there. He tried knocking on the door, but it didn't work. _"Connie must be home alone." Steven figured._

He got a boost from lion and was able to see the window. Connie was on her bed, lying down. Steven knocked on the window. Connie looked to her right where her bedroom window was. She came over to the window on crutches and opened it. "Steven? What are you doing here?" She asked. "I was just coming to check on you." Steven replied climbing through the window.

Steven looked around in her room. She had a large bookcase, some video game posters, a bed with black sheets, and a small television set with a original xbox hooked up to it. "I like your room." Steven said. "Thanks.

"Are your parents home?" He asked. "Nope, they're both at work." Steven kept on looking at the room. It had blue painted walls and a closet. He spaced out for about a minute. "Steven?" Connie asked, trying to snap him out of it. "I just really like your room." He said.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Why don't we play some video games? Bet you I'll beat you in Halo: Combat evolved!"

"Your on!"

They played video games for a while. Steven ended up losing to her in Halo. "Read em' and weep!" Connie said laughing. "That was fun." Steven said, falling back onto her bed. He noticed her dark blue cast and crutches again. "So how is the cast and crutches?" He asked.

"The cast is okay, but my arms are sore from the crutches." She replied. Steven then had a "great" idea to give her a break from the crutches by trying to carry her (dumbass)! It didn't go so well. He would try, but would bump into things, and even dropped her once. (It hurt a ton since he dropped her on the kitchen floor).

"Well that was a failure." Connie said. So Steven picked her up, walked up the stairs, and through her into her bed. Steven jumped into the bed too. They both fell asleep for about an hour. He then looked at the time on his clock. He practically crapped his pants when he saw the time _"It's almost time for the mission Garnet told me about!" He screamed in his head._

"Steven!" Connie said while he just standed there. "Are you okay." "Gotta go bye!" Steven said awkwardly, jumping out the window onto Lion. He then teleported to the Temple.

"Sheesh." Connie said. "Thank god Lion was out there, or he would've broken his leg!" She closed the window.


	6. Chapter 6: Rose's pictures

It was april fools day in beach city, With pranks to be pulled and laughter to be shared. It was a very chilly day this time, which was rare in beach city. Steven Universe and Connie maheswaran were inside, with the fire place. Luckily or unluckily for Steven, Connie had a few tricks up her sleeve. This day, she decided to pull a prank.

This is how it would go: Connie already has a ton of copies of Rose's Pictures, that were given to her by Steven. She noticed he had a picture of her near the fireplace. She had a copy of the same picture. Steven went to the bathroom already, and Connie swapped the real for the fake. All she had to do is burn the copy, and pretend to have done it on accident, making Steven think it was the original.

Steven came back from the bathroom. He noticed that Connie was holding a picture of his mother. "This is a really cool picture Steven!" She said. "Thanks I like it as well." He responded.

She crossed her arms with the photo in hand. As she talked to him, the fake photo in her hand fell into the fireplace. "Uh-oh!" Connie said.

Steven looked mortified as the picture burned. He stared there for a few seconds, while Connie tried holding in a laugh. He fell on the floor and started crying. Connie noticed and ran up to him "Steven!" She yelled. "Are you okay?" This actually wasn't acting, she felt wrecked when she saw him crying. "Steven, it's okay-" "No it's not!" He said, still sobbing.

She felt terrible. She sighed and decided to own up to it being a prank. "Steven!" She said. "What!" She showed him the picture as he stared in disbelief. "I burned a fake one as a prank" She said, feeling guilty. "Here's the real one. I'm sorry that I made you cry." She wrapped her body around his.

They sat there for a minute. "Are you okay buddy?" She asked. He nodded., while inside he was smirking evilly.

**The very next day:**

Connie walked over to his house and opened the door. She sat next to him. "I hope we have no hard feelings." She said, hugging him. "I'll forgive you completely, if you sit in that chair." He pointed at a empty wooden chair in the middle of the room. "Okay Steven." She said, getting into the chair. "Uh-oh is it gonna eat me!" She said, jokingly.

Before she knew it, Steven was holding her down to the chair. Amethyst came behind her and started tying her up with rope and duct taping her to the chair. Steven kicked over the chair so she was lying on her back. "Steven! Why are you doing this?!" She asked. "I'm sorry! Please let me go!"

"Oh wait!" Steven said, running to his bed and getting his wallet. "Sorry, but I have to pay Amethyst with donuts for doing this." As they walked out she started screaming for help. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said putting duct tape over her mouth and slapping her face. They both walked to the big donut.

**A few minutes later:**

Steven walked in the house, turned on the lights and was shocked. The chair he had restrained Connie to was empty. "Um, Steven can we get arrested for this?" Amethyst asked. They looked every where for her. The bathroom, under the bed, near the fireplace, on the couch, but she was nowhere to be found. They finally checked the closet and got a "good" surprise.

Once they opened the closet, a makeshift catapult went off and cover them in glue, then a pillow from above dropped feathers on them. They looked up, dumbfounded, to see Connie laughing at them, perched on a box.

Steven was angry. He pushed her off the box, and grabbed her neck. Amethyst tied her up with her whip. She threw her on the the floor and held her down as Steven grabbed a towel and a jug of water. He forcefully put a towel over her face and they counted to three. "One! Two! Three!" They counted. Steven poured the jug over her head. She was getting waterboarded. After the jug was empty, he pulled the towel off her face.

She was asleep. Steven panicked. He listened to her chest and sighed when he heard her breathing. "What are we gonna do?" Amethyst asked. Steven gave her directions to go to her room, while Steven took a power shower to get off the feathers and glue. He put her on the bed, and into his arms. All Steven had to do was wait.

Connie woke up, finding her head on Steven's lap. "What happened?" She asked. "We were outside and a corrupted gem attacked, and you passed out." He said sweetly. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I burnt your mom's picture." She said.

"Apology accepted."

**((AN: Thanks for the 2,000 plus views!))**


	7. A sick day

**((AN: I don't know why I've been doing these kind of chapters (where Connie gets sick) But I have. I don't know how many views we've been getting, because the Traffic Graphs are broken, but should be fixed soon. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'll update Five Nights at The Crystal Gems's 2 in the next few days))**

Steven was at the front door of Connie's house, and pressed the doorbell. He was going to hang out with Connie today, like always. Someone opened the door, and it shocked him. He saw Connie with bloodshot eyes, red cheeks, and had wrapped a blanket around herself. "Connie? Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded weakly. "My mom left for work today before I woke up, and I woke up like this." She sneezed like a kitten.

"Connie, I'll stay and take care of you, if you want." Connie nodded. She led Steven up to her room. Connie fell down in her bed, and wrapped the blankets around herself. "I've been getting the chills." She said, shivering. Steven went downstairs real quick, and got her some tissues. On a table, he saw DVD's for "Under the Knife." He smiled, and ran upstairs.

He went upstairs, and went up to her TV, and put the DVD's in her DVD player. "What are you doing Steven?" She said, getting up weakly. She was wearing pajama bottoms, and a shirt that Steven had given her for her birthday. It was a "Mr. Universe shirt." Steven looked in shock. "Connie, you're wearing the shirt I got you?" He asked. The young girl chuckled. "It's my favorite shirt!" She said, blushing. Steven smiled, and pressed play on the DVD player.

He put Connie and himself under the covers, and got close to Connie. She smiled, and blushed. A little bit later, Connie fell asleep, while Steven was still awake. He saw Connie shivering and shaking. He decided to pull her body into his arms. He laid her so he was sleeping on his back, with Connie in his arms. She stopped shivering, and her breathing slowed down.

**A few hours later:**

Connie woke up and opened her eyes. She didn't feel much better, in fact she felt a bit worse. She felt something warm and turned around. She saw Steven, cuddling her. She blushed, and her heart felt like it was gonna explode. Steven opened his eyes, and saw Connie, still in his arms, staring at him at shock. His heart started pounding._ "She doesn't like me after all!" He thought._ He let go of her and ran away. "Steven! Wait!" She called weakly, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him toward her.

"Please hold me." She whimpered. Steven smiled and led her by her hand. Steven pulled her onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hold me closer." She begged. He held her closer, and her heartbeat slowed. He put his hands on her waist, and her eyes fluttered.

Steven's heart pounded as he put his cheek against her's. She let out a seductive sigh. Steven pulled his cheek away, and aimed his lips for her cheek. He did what he had wanted to do the second he saw her. Kissed her on the cheek. She looked back at him. "I feel much better now. Just a *cough* little sick" Steven had realized she hadn't noticed the kiss. He pulled her closer, and fell asleep with her.

**A little bit later:**

Steven woke up to the melody of Connie's heartbeat. He smiled, and got out of her bed, walking downstairs. He sat down on the couch and started fiddling with his thumbs, trying to process what had happened just before. He heard walking, and saw that Connie was walking down the stairs, looking a little bit better, except she still had the bloodshot eyes.

"What happened?" She said weak and confused. Steven had realized that she didn't remember anything that happened! "Well, you see-" Steven was cut off by something scratching the door. Steven ran up to it, and quickly opened the door. What he saw was Lion! Steven chuckled. "Oh! Lion must've followed me!" He said, cheerfully.

The phone started ringing, so Connie went in the other room to pick it up. A few minutes later, she came back. "Steven! My mom's gonna be home soon." Hearing this, Steven ran out the door, got onto Lion, and said goodbye.

On the ride home, Steven wasn't feeling very well. As he walked in the front door, he fell on the couch. The gems looked at him. "Dude, you're not looking so well!" Amethyst said, while Steven coughed. "I do agree, he does look a little green." Pearl admitted. "I know, Since Connie was sick, I went and took care of her." The young gem replied.

"I'll go make chicken soup!" Pearl said, walking off to the kitchen. Amethyst covered him with a blanket. "Gems, come in the kitchen!" Garnet said, grabbing Amethyst by her collar. They both went in the kitchen, to see Pearl, cooking chicken soup. "I wanted you guys to know, that Steven healed her. By a kiss on the cheek." Garnet said. The others looked at her, shocked. "How did you know-" Pearl was cut off by Garnet tipping her shades.

**Meanwhile:**

It was about 10:00 p.m, and Connie was in bed, still a bit sick. Connie was trying to comprehend what was happening. _"I can't believe he cuddled with me!" She thought._ Of course, she did a good job of tricking Steven, telling him that she didn't remember anything. She was only left with one question: What does this make us now?


	8. the three of us

**((AN: I still do not know the amount of views, due to the traffic graphs not working. I'll update FNACG 2 around September 3rd.))**

One regular day in beach city, Steven and Connie were sitting on the beach as usual. Connie was wearing a blue T shirt, and a white skirt with peach boots and a sun hat. Steven was wearing his usual outfit, a Pink T shirt with a star in the middle, with jeans and sandals. They were talking about their favorite book series, video games, and other things.

Steven was sitting there, listening to Connie, and admiring her. _"God does she look pretty today!" Steven thought._ _"I might tell her that!"_ As Connie was in the middle of ranting about the ending of the Unfamiliar Familiar saga, Steven blurted: "You look beautiful today!" He said, and hearing himself at how awkward he was sounding, he cringed. Connie giggled and blushed.

"Thank you Steven, you look handsome if I do say so myself!" She replied, both of them blushing even more. Steven started looking around, trying to find something to break the awkwardness, when he saw a particular blonde hair boy sitting on a bench.

"_Peedee!" Steven thought. "He must have the day off or something!"_ This is when Steven had a great idea, and smiled. _"I can introduce Connie to him!"_ Steven didn't hesitate, and took Connie by the hand, and started running to the board walk.

"Steven?! What are you doing?" Connie yelled, but had no use. Steven led her by the hand, all the way to the boardwalk, just about 20 feet from where Peedee was. Steven was panting form how hard he ran, and a bullet of sweat went down his forehead. "What are you doing Steven?!" Connie asked, demanding an answer. "Come with me!" Steven said, tired. He led her to The bench where Peedee was.

Steven tapped the boy on the shoulder, and Peedee turned around. "Oh hi Steven!" The blonde hair boy said cheerfully. He noticed the girl beside him. "Who's that girl?" Peedee asked. Steven smiled. "Peedee! Meet Connie!" Peedee stood up, and focused his eyes on the dark skinned girl. "Hello, my name's Peedee!" He said, while Connie just stood there blank, looking away.

"Um, why is she not" Peedee was cut off. "She's just sorta shy!" Steven declared cheerfully. "Come on Connie, say hello." Connie just put her hand on her hanging arm and looked away. "Um, I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" He asked. "She doesn't live around here." Steven said.

Steven tapped Connie on the shoulder and snapped his fingers in front of her face, both having no reaction from Connie. "Um, we'll be right back!" Steven said, leading Connie by the hand behind a building. The building was "The Big Donut." Steven pulled away from Connie. "Connie?! are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "Why weren't you talking?"

Connie looked at him, and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just get really shy around new people!" She said, looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't talk back there." Steven looked at her baffled. "Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault!"

Steven wrapped his arm around her waist, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's okay! Now go out there, and talk to him!" He said. Connie blushed, and ruffled Steven's hair with her hands. She looked around the corner to see Peedee, waiting there with his hands in his pockets. Connie and Steven slowly approached Peedee again.

Connie began speaking to the young boy. "Hey! Sorry I wasn't talking back there. I get a bet, uh, shy around new people." She held out her hand awkwardly for Peedee to shake. The boy took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Connie." They just stood there, the three of them. "You guys want to go to the arcade?" Steven asked. They both nodded. Steven wrapped his arm around her waist, and led her to the Funland Arcade with Peedee by his side.

**A little bit later:**

They were in the arcade, playing Meat Beat Mania, Whacker Man JR., and Mortal Kombat. Steven was getting a bit jealous at how well they were bonding for two people who just met. _"He better not steal my future girl!"_ _He thought_. Steven calmed himself down and reminded himself that he shouldn't envy this.

While the three of them were walking through the arcade, Peedee saw a cute (in his opinion) blonde haired girl. He blushed, and just stood there staring at her. After observing Peedee, he realized he had a crush on that girl. "You guys go on without me, I'm gonna go talk to that girl." He ran up to her. Steven and Connie shrugged, and walked out of the arcade.

They went back to the beach to watch the sunset. They sat right next to the shore, on piece of drift wood. The wind was blowing gently through both of their hair. Steven looked at her and she just laughed and blushed. As the sun started setting, A rose flower flew through the air. Steven caught it, and put it in Connie's hair. She smiled and looked down. The sun set peacefully as they both looked at each other.


	9. Come back to me Part 1

**((AN: Sorry with all the themes about Steven and Connie getting injured, those kinds of chapters have been on my hitlist for a while. This will probably be the last one. Also WHY WON'T THE TRAFFIC GRAPHS WORK!?))**

One regular day, Steven and Connie were sitting in his house, playing on Steven's nintendo 64, playing Starfox 64. As they were enjoying their time of peace, and relaxation they didn't know that something huge was coming, something that may change their lives. As Connie was complaining about the "frog" and it's annoying voice in the game, they heard a distant roar.

The two children looked to the window to see a large corrupted gem. It was a large monster, made of brown vines and was covered in moss. Near an opening in its chest, was a large, shining, lime green gem. The two of them watched as the gems came from an unknown area, and started attacking the monster.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were doing everything they could to attack it, such as trying to slice of its limbs made of vines, but they would always grow back in a short amount of time. As they saw the gems losing this battle, the two youngsters went outside on to the porch, with Connie with Rose's sword, and Steven wielding his shield.

They immediately jumped down from the porch at the railing, and went up to the area the corrupted gem was, to see the other's struggling to get up and dodge the swamp monster's attacks. They both started hitting the monster with anything they could, including the weapons they were wielding. They decided they had to get to the top, and Steven looked at Connie, smiling.

"What?" Connie asked confused, hiding behind a rock trying to dodge the monster's attacks. Steven took her hand, and spun her around. They turned into a brilliant light and formed Stevonnie. The fusion jumped up to where the opening in the monster's chest was, wielding Rose's sword and shield.

They saw they large gem, and unfused, Connie in Steven's arms. Steven and Connie started whacking at it with their weapons, until it was cracked. Then suddenly, the gem started glowing a bright green. Steven predicted what would happen, and pushed Connie out of the way, putting himself in front of the gem, as it emitted a blast. All Connie could see, was a little bit of blood, and him being gone. The gem's body turned into a light, and turned to nothing.

Connie noticed her surroundings, and saw she was falling from a high distance. She started screaming, but as she was about to hit the ground, something caught her. As she calmed down, she turned to see it was Garnet. "Where's Steven?!" Pearl asked, worried.

Connie wriggled from Garnet's grip, and ran to where she saw a pink glowing gem, and some blood surrounding it. She looked in horror, and tears fell from her eyes.

"_Steven!"_


	10. Come back to me part 2

**A/N:**** DOUBLE UPDATE! I wanted to tell you guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for 2 weeks! So, I'm gonna update Five Nights at The Crystal Gems's 2, and this later today! And I realized something for this story, I have reached 4,000 views. I wanted to thank you so much!**

**Next update: The Crown and a new Pokeshipping Oneshot!**

Connie looked at the pink gemstone, mortified that her first and only friend could be gone. Tears ran down her cheeks and she started breathing heavily. She curled up in a ball as the gems surrounded her, Garnet putting her arm around the adolescent. "Connie." The taller one began. "When gems get hurt, they return to their gem forms to heal." Connie looked up at the others, hopefully. She smiled brightly.

"But, Since he has an organic human, he may not be able to come back." The gems started tearing up, and Connie looked down at the shining gemstone sadly. "What do we do now?" Connie asked, shakingly. "We wait." Pearl said, choking a little with tears in her eyes."

Garnet put the dark skinned girl in her arms as she started crying, and carried her to the beach house. When all of them got there, Connie was put down on Steven's bed, and Amethyst placed his gem in her hands. Pearl decided to do a favor to Connie, and picked up the phone.

She dialed Mrs. Maheswaran's mobile number, as she was working in the hospital currently. The phone rang about 3 times, and Connie's Mother picked up. "Hello?" She said in a happy tone. "Greetings, this is one of Steven's um, Sisters, Pearl" Pearl said. The pale gem remembered that Steven had used that excuse a many times.

"Okay then, your reason for calling?" The doctor asked. "Well, you see Steven got injured, and Connie is really worried, so we were wondering if she could stay here for a few days?" Pearl cringed in suspense. "Wait, he got injured? You know I'm a doctor, I could-" Pearl Cut of Mrs. Maheswaran. "Yes, but we are fine, thank you very much." Connie's Mother thought about letting Connie stay in their home, and realized how hurt Connie must be.

"Okay, but make sure she is taken care of." She said in a monotone. "Okay then, goodbye!" Pearl said, hanging up. When she walked to where Steven's bed was, she saw Connie petting Amethyst shapeshifted into a cat, holding Steven's gemstone and crying. Pearl but her hand on Connie's shoulder.

"Hey, me and your mother talked, and she said that you can stay here until Steven's fine." The gem said. Connie smiled tearfully, and put her face in Pearl's chest. "Thank you." She said through her chest and chokingly.

Pearl then went off to dial up Greg, Steven's father. When she told him the news, he was devastated. "What?! Are you telling me he poofed, and may never get out?!" Greg asked.

"Yes." Pearl said with tears in her eyes. "I'll be right there!" He said, hanging up. The pale gem sighed. Since it was very late at the time, Garnet had pulled the covers over the sleeping girl, and kissed her on the forehead. After Garnet left, Connie opened her eyes. She saw Steven's gem, kissed it, and teared up. She lied into the fetal position, and rocked herself to sleep.

**In the morning:**

Connie opened her eyes. She thought the night before was nothing but a nightmare, but this theory was debunked when she saw Steven's gemstone and She was lying in his bed. She sighed, and went to his bathroom.

When Connie was in Steven's bathroom, she opened up her bag and got out a towel and some clothes. Connie was going to take a shower. When she got in, she was reminded heavily of Steven's sent. This made the dark skinned girl very sad. Connie sat in the tub, rocking her knees and crying as the water hit the back of her body

Connie got out a few minutes later. She put on her undergarments (A bra and whatnot) and a blue T-shirt with jean shorts. Connie went up to Steven's bed, to try and relax. This failed, because she was once again reminded of Steven, making her sadder.

**A few hours later:**

Connie woke up to a brilliant pink glow. The girl quickly got up, to see Steven's gem floating in the air. It looked like it split apart, and formed the shape of Rose. No, it was forming the shape of Steven. Shocked and happy at the same time, Connie went up to the light form of Steven.

There Steven was, but he was different. His sandals were now golden, and his shirt was more pink. Steven yawned. "Anyone miss me?" He slyly asked. Connie went up to him, and happily hugged him. She had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay Connie?" Steven asked, stroking her hair. The girl nodded.

Suddenly, the temple door opened. All of the gems came out, and saw Steven and Connie. Amethyst and Garnet ran up to the gem boy, while Pearl started crying tears of joy, and walked up to him slowly.

"I knew you could do it!" Garnet said proudly.

"Steve man! You're back!" Amethyst said.

Pearl just went up, and hugged him.


	11. Bike Ride

**((AN:**

**Me: Oh, what a beautiful day! Let me just go get some coffee this morning**

***makes coffee and gets on computer***

**Say, I better check to see the views on A Life Long Friend! Last night it was 4,300!**

***takes sip of coffee and checks views. It says 5,000 views. Spits coffee all over computer*))**

"So Connie," Steven said over the phone, talking to Connie. "Can you come over to my house today?"

It was a lovely day in beach city. It was very cloudy, but the clouds were a fluffy white and the sun shone brightly. The birds were chirping and the regular sound of Peridot talking to herself were coming from the bathroom. The wind blew through the laundry on the temple's hand.

On this day, Steven was asking Connie to come over to his house, to do the usual. Play video games, read together, talk, they could do this for days and not get bored. Sometimes them sitting together was enough, sometimes just each other's company was nice.

But finally, Steven and Connie had gotten bored of this now mundane routine. They needed something new, yes, something to break the boredom.

"I'm pretty sure I can." Replied Connie. "But what are we going to do today?"

Steven thought of this for a few minutes, and some ideas popped in his head.

"_Hm, maybe we could ride bikes!" Thought Steven eagerly._ Steven decided to propose this idea to Connie.

"I don't know, I don't own a bike." Connie said.

"Don't worry, I have an extra one that I grew out of, that you can use! See you at 12:00!"

Steven hung up and ran outside to get prepared. But there was one problem: He couldn't find the bikes! He searched everywhere, the beach, the top of the temple, and even at the barn about a mile away.

The dull boy thought really hard and hit his head really hard when he remembered where he put it. It was inside Lion's mane! Steven went in there and grabbed both. He checked the time and it was still 11:30. The boy waited outside for the next 30 minutes.

**About 30 minutes later:**

Connie had finally arrived at Steven's house. Steven could see her from the horizon of the hill, but there was something strange he noticed. She looked extremely nervous of something. The gem boy got out of his chair and ran to Connie.

"Hey Connie!" Steven gleefully said.

"Greetings Steven."

Steven had led her to the area where the bikes were set up. Connie nodded her head and picked her's up while Steven did the same. They were heading to the family barn, since they couldn't bike on the sand.

About 15 minutes later, they were there. Connie was having trouble putting on her helmet, so Steven strapped it for her.

"Thank you, Steven." She said shyly and blushed.

The two of them walked to more flat land (A.K.A: Anywhere BUT the hill). Once they got there, Steven got on his bike. Connie just stood there blankly and stared at her's.

"Come on now Connie, get on the bike." Steven said.

Connie shyly nodded and got on the bike with a lot of trouble. After finally getting on it, she (and the bike) fell over. The girl screamed out a cry of pain. Steven instantly came running to Connie and helped her up. He brushed the dust off her knees and cheeks.

"You don't know how to ride a bike, do you?"

"No, I don't." Connie replied. Steven chuckled at this.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!"

**A few minutes later:**

Steven had finally stood up the bike and set The young girl on it.

"Okay, so first you need to learn how to kick off." Steven began. "So first you're going to want to push the pedal of one of your feet almost all the way up," He instructed. "So then you push down on that one, and start pedaling as hard as you can, got it?"

Connie nodded and did as instructed. Well, she got the kicking off part, but lost control and fell over once again.

"Okay, I think we should try something else first." Said Steven.

Steven helped her up and onto the bike again. The gem boy held the back of the seat and onto one of the handle bars. "I'm just gonna let you get a feel for it, okay?"

Connie nodded as Steven pushed her around. He did this for a while until the girl told him to stop.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go back to pushing off."

Steven once again set her up and she pushed off like normal. It took a few tries to perfect it, but it happened eventually. "You're great at this!" Exclaimed Steven. "Now, I think after teaching you to steer, we can call it a day."

"Okay, so you're wanna gonna push off like normal, but try gently turning the handle bars and shifting your weight. Also, don't forget to set up and keep those shoulders square!"

Connie nodded for the third time and did what Steven said. Like again, it took her a few tries, but she mastered it! "Good job Connie!" Steven exclaimed happily and gleefully.

"Steven."

"Yes."

"Can I give you something to thank you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Connie went up to Steven and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Steven blushed and embraced her as well.

**((AN: ERHMAHGERD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 5000 VIEWS! This makes me so happy! This is now my most viewed and reviewed story! I think for now I'm done with doing hurt/comfort chapter and am now going to my roots with happier little drabbles! Also, for any of you have read That tall Fangirl's "Amnesia" I am proud to announce that we will be making a sequel together! I can't tell much, but I can say t will be based off the song "Hey there Delilah."))**


	12. The Kite (Chapter 1 and 2 reprise)

**Note: I don't own any songs or books mentioned in this chapter. They were included, to simply give more life to the characters.**

Blackness. That was all that Steven could see at the moment. He was desperately, but curiously wondering where he was. Then, like magic, everything was pink. Steven was in a field of very tall (pink) grass.

"_Am I dreaming?"_

Steven laughed as he frolicked in the grass, and ran around trying to find his surroundings. It was so foreign, yet so comfortable. He had ran around in the grass for quite a while, and ran into a end of the grass. It was on a hill. Some plants popped up.

Now something that shocked Steven about these plants, was that the plants, had his face.

"_Now I know I'm dreaming!" He exclaimed. _

The plants danced around the twelve year-old boy. Steven fell to the floor laughing. He was hysterical.

"Who are you!?" He asked.

"We're you!" They exclaimed in unison. The pink plants started tickling him. Something else that happened, is they made an annoyed alarm clock noise.

Steven opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He used his arm and reached for his alarm clock (He had to push a sock off that lied upon it, so he could get to the snooze button), and pressed the snooze button.

The boy got up, still wearing his striped pajamas, and got himself some milk from the refrigerator. Steven jumped when he heard ringing. He sighed, realizing it was his phone by the bed. Steven went to get it, and picked it up.

"Hello?" He warily said.

"Hi Steven!" Steven knew this voice to be Connie's.

"Connie!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing up this hour?!"

"Steven, it's 12 o'clock in the afternoon!"

Steven just then, facepalmed, realizing that he had slept in quite a bit. "Nevermind." He said. "Anyway, do you wanna hang out or something." The twelve year old was trying to play it cool.

"Sure, meet you at the dock in about fifteen minutes!"

She hung up. Steven went around his room, trying to find his clothes, he saw Pearl carrying a laundry basket with his shirts and whatnot. He facepalmed again.

The boy quickly took the clothes, put them on, and ran to the door.

"Where you going today?" Asked Pearl, sweetly.

"Going to see Connie!"

"Cool. I'll call you when it's dinner."

Steven ran down the doorsteps, and ran to the dock. He was thoroughly winded by then. He turned to see Connie, wearing a white dress, navy blue flats, and a straw beach hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She was reading the book, "The Scarlet Letter."

Oh, how Steven loved that girl from the second he met her, a few months ago. He loved her vast knowledge. He loved the curves in her body. The boy snapped out of this thought and taped her on the shoulder.

Connie cautiously turned around. Her eyes lit up when she saw her best friend (and not to mention, her only friend). "Hi Steven!" She said, standing up to give him a hug. They both madly blushed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Asked Steven, sitting back down.

"I don't know," Connie began. "But I'm sure we'll think of something. Sorry for not thinking of something in advance.

They sat there for what felt like centuries. Connie looked behind her to see some kids, on the beach, flying a kite. This obviously gave her an idea. She took out a handbag, and took Steven by the hand.

"_Man. She's strong!' Steven thought._

"Where are we going?" He asked, running alongside Connie.

"You'll see!" The indian girl said, smirking.

They ran to the docks, and out of Beach City. There was a craft shop there.

"Wait a *huff* second!" Steven said, winded.

When Steven caught his breath, they walked inside. Music by "The Dead Milkmen" was playing. The song was "Punk Rock Girl."

"_Strange music for a craft shop." He thought._

The woman at the counter looked at the children, and lit up. "You kids need help with looking for something?"

"No thank you!" Connie said politely.

They walked out of the store with glue, sticks, construction paper, and two rolls of string.

"Remind me what we're doing again!" Steven said.

"Remember? We're making kites."

**35 minutes later:**

After a little bit of fun and work, they were done with their kites. Connie's looked like a purple dragon spitting fire, while Steven's was the color pink, and had an orange star in the middle. They ran back to Beach City, and started to fly their kites on the beach.

After a little bit of flying kites, they were very tired. Suddenly, Connie's watch beeped, and they both looked at the time. It was six o'clock!

"Gotta go have dinner!" Said Connie, running off. "See you later!"

Steven sighed, got up, and went inside. He sat down on the couch, to watch the sun go down through the window.

"_What a day!" He thought._

**((AN: Thank you guys so much for 6,000 views! You guys are awesome! You may be wondering why I made this reprise, is because it's the birthday of this story!))**


	13. Peridot Part One

**((A/N: Hey guys, It's Senpai! And I am proud to announce my nipples are twisty fresh! *Clapping*. Anyway, how was all of your guys's christmas and new year? Mine were pretty good. Please review and if you like the story, favorite and follow!))**

**(Note: This chapter takes place before the episode "When it Rains.")**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, we look so terrible in this one!" Connie said, laughing at a selfie that Her and Steven took with Steven's phone.

"It's not that terrible!" Steven said, giggling as well.

"What do you mean? Your eyes are completely closed, and my eyes are crossed!" Scoffed Connie.

"Well, I think you look cute." Steven said.

Connie turned color of a bright, red, tomato. "Thank you," She said timidly, looking down at the bed they were sitting belly-down on and making a curl in her hair with her finger.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Connie said, trying to avoid the awkwardness that Steven unintentionally made.

Connie got down from the bunk bed using the ladder, and opened the door of the bathroom. When she opened the door, the twelve year old got a "surprise."

Her jaw dropped when she saw what was in there. She saw a green gem, with a triangle shaped head. The two stared at each other for what felt like a century, never breaking eye contact.

Peridot slowly picked up a toilet plunger, and charged. Luckily, Connie closed the door in time and pushed all her weight to it (Which was only about 85 pounds) and started breathing heavily.

"STEVEN!" The girl exclaimed. "Is that peridot in the bathroom?!"

Steven facepalmed, remembering that he should have warned her. "Sorry about that."

He went up to Connie, signaled for her to get out of the way, and opened the door. What he saw was Peridot, shaking and holding a plunger.

"It's okay Peri, it's just Connie." Steven said. "The gems are gone." Connie shyly waved.

"First of all, I told you to not CALL ME PERI!" The tiny gem screamed. "And second of all, is that your girlfriend, Steven?"

Connie and Steven both blushed and looked at each other.

"NO!" They exclaimed in unison.

"No wonder" Peridot scoffed. "She is quite ugly, even for your petty and disgusting humans.

Connie just looked down, sad and insulted.

"Um, so Connie, you want to go outside and have that picnic we were gonna have." The gem human hybrid said, trying to change the subject.

Connie just nodded.

They both left and walked outside, Connie carrying the picnic basket.

* * *

Steven and Connie walked up the hill, and placed a blanket out on the floor. Steven proceeded to take a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of the picnic basket, while Connie just sat there, looking down.

"What's wrong Connie?" He asked, putting his hand on the Indian girl's shoulder.

"Nothing, just nothing." She said tearing up.

Steven's face turned very solemn. "Seriously, just please tell me what's wrong."

Connie looked away and took a deep breath. "This is about peridot, isn't it?" Asked Steven."

"Maybe."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Steven said. "Please just tell me what's going on."

Connie took a deep breath. She looked like she could cry at any moment, almost like a time bomb.

"It's just that Peridot is just like all the other kids at my school." She said grudgingly. "They always call me ugly."

Connie started crying and breathing hard. Steven's face turned from solemn to angry in a nanosecond. He wrapped his arms around Connie, wiping the tears from her face.

She cried for a few more minutes. After she was done, Steven brushed his hand against her cheeks. "Just give me a second!" Steven said furious. He got up, and sprinted back to the house.

* * *

The boy threw the door open, and saw Peridot, sitting on the couch. He ran up to her and threw the gem off.

Steven picked her up by the neck, and pushed her up to the wall. "YOU JERK!" He screamed. "YOU CAN MESS WITH ME AND THE GEMS, BUT NOT MY CONNIE!"

Peridot chuckled. "What did I do? I was stating the obvious truth. She's very ugly-"

She was cut off by Steven pounding his fist in her face, and launching her onto the floor. He went to the door, and opened it.

"What?" Peridot said groaning because of the pain. "What did I do."

Steven angrily sighed and slammed the door, and headed up to the hill.

**((A/N: Thanks so much for 6,500 views!))**


	14. LAST AN IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Well, I've decided.**

**My hiatus for this story will be over soon. I will go back to writing near the end of March/beginning of April.**

**I'm surprised so many people have supported this story, and we've recently hit 8,000 views! *party hats and streamers***

**This is now officially my most viewed story. I've had this story for more than a year now, and I wanted to thank everyone.**

**Now, about when**** A Life Long Friend ****will end, as some of you have been asking, It will not end for a while, but I will taking a short break from Steven Universe after the next few chapters are released!**

**LOVE YA'LL!**


	15. I QUIT

_**Hello my children, this is your Uncle Danny right here, in the shack.**_

_**So yeah, I guess you can assume what's happening. I'm going to quit writing on this site. Why? You must ask. Well, the site has became a damn bloodbath of cringe, and the website is not very user friendly to say the very least. And I'm sick of writing; it's too stressful with this and school combined.**_

_**Well, I had a good run, I guess. Maybe I'll come back to writing one day? You never know, it's happened many many times. Or not, probably not.**_

_**No, this is not a joke. I'm sorry, to leave it like this, so bluntly. I love you all.**_


End file.
